


[podfic] Nine Lights

by Chestnut_filly



Category: The Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Aging, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Hanukkah, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jewish Character, Judaism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: When he saw the nine lights burning at the ends of their silver lamps, it reflected something inside him that he had no words for.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nine Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388095) by [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R). 



> Thank you very much, Minutia_R, for your lovely blanket statement. Authors with blanket statements are almost as awesome as the Maccabee's! 
> 
> I'd also like to wish everyone a happy last night of Chanukah. I hope you can take some of this light with you into the new year. Chag sameach v'l'shana tovah.

Title: [Nine Lights](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5388095)  
Length: 2:36  
File Size/Type: 4.77 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/e2g5u6gn3lb8pbo/Nine_Lights.mp3)


End file.
